


Fun

by Dylalan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kinda happy but still a funeral, NOT SAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: It was only a wake.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather
Kudos: 11





	Fun

She had dyed her hair. Fully teal now, no black. It made it just hard enough to recognize who she had been when she was a teenager. Gwen sat stoic next to Duncan.  
Duncan looked exactly the same, mohawk, piercings, the works. He had an arm around Gwen, and was looking straight forward, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Heather hadn’t known they were back together. She glanced to her side, where Alejandro gave her an assuring smile. She gave a brief one back, before looking around the room again, to see who else had bothered showing up.

Lindsay was sitting on a folding chair, sobbing, Beth trying to console her, although she looked a bit annoyed at Lindsay’s behavior. Heather rolled her eyes. She was being so dramatic. It was just a wake, not even the funeral. Her eyes moved over to Leshawna and Harold, neither looking very sad, but neither looking thrilled, either.

Heather snorted at that, moving on to see who else had come. Justin, hot, boring. Trent, who was glaring at Duncan, lame. Katie and Sadie, dressed alike even at a funeral, tacky. Jasmine and Shawn had shown up, and Shawn kept glancing at the casket, like he was expecting the body to jump out at him. Maybe he was.

Almost nobody else from the show had showed up. Not that she was surprised. She’d only come because it was a good look, especially considering her reputation. Alejandro had only come to support her, and probably to make sure that the bastard was dead. She was sure Gwen and Duncan had come for the same reason.

Lindsay had come because she was one of the only ones who had liked the guy, or, in Heather’s opinion, more than liked him. Beth was clearly there just to support her. 

She didn’t really care why the other six had shown up. Heather sighed, getting up to leave. She could say she had gone, and that was that. But something stopped her. She glanced over to the casket, and saw a new figure standing over it.

Chef.

She was briefly surprised, but then shrugged it off.

After all, he’d probably been Chris’s only actual friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris finally got what he deserved, at least in Heather's eyes.


End file.
